It is well known to utilize auxiliary heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems in vehicles. These auxiliary HVAC systems are typically either a blended air system, which is similar to a forced air HVAC system used as a primary HVAC system, or an air conditioning only or heater only system. These auxiliary HVAC systems are typically positioned within a passenger compartment of the vehicle. More specifically, auxiliary HVAC systems are often positioned either in the rear trim assembly, a center console, under a seat, or otherwise within the compartment.
As with the primary HVAC system, these auxiliary HVAC systems typically have a large footprint or package size considering their positioning within the passenger compartment. In fact, these auxiliary HVAC systems often include some or all of the following: an evaporator core, a heater core, an electric heater, a blower motor and wheel assembly, a blower speed controller, doors, actuators and ducts. Even more, the duct system for the auxiliary HVAC system in larger vehicles, such as sports utility vehicles (SUVs), crossover utility vehicles (CUVs), vans and hybrid vehicles, is typically extensive and extends throughout the passenger compartment in order to distribute conditioned air to varied locations within the compartment (e.g., a second, a third, a fourth, or a fifth row of the vehicle).
While the larger vehicles may provide more cubic feet within the passenger compartment than smaller, more compact, vehicles, the additional space is often utilized for various desired features (e.g., three plus person seating across each row of the passenger compartment). In these scenarios, space within the passenger compartment can become limited. Accommodating this type of seating arrangement or other desired features and a large auxiliary HVAC system, for example, can be difficult and burdensome on vehicle designers. Accordingly, a need exists for an auxiliary HVAC system capable of heating and cooling a passenger compartment, or zones within a passenger compartment, while maintaining a minimal footprint or package size to provide increased flexibility for the vehicle designers.
The auxiliary HVAC system would utilize an auxiliary coolant loop system which is small in size and allows for shorter duct runs for multi-zone conditioning throughout the passenger compartment. Even more, fewer and/or possibly smaller heat exchangers can be utilized limiting the overall package size or footprint of the auxiliary HVAC system. Such an auxiliary HVAC system could also provide spot heating and cooling for lower energy consumption compared to full passenger compartment solutions, and component cooling where components are temperature critical (e.g., a battery pack).